Pins & Needles
by Terrie V Little
Summary: *Karl/Saya* To claim a Queen, Karl gives chase to mate with Saya for unknown reasons. Forced, she must undergo her true destiny as a chiropteran...


**Pins & Needles**

_**Fanfic**_

**x**

**A/N:** Here's a fanfic inspired by the song "Dangerous Game" from the Jekyll & Hyde musical and TheBlankPageattheBackofaBook's Karl/Saya fanfic trilogy. I warn you there will be _rape/sex_ in this fanfic. It will be detailed and hauntingly dark, so leave now if it bothers you. I've never done this before but I hope you won't hate it. lol Yeh, but the big scene of the fic was written while listening to "Surrender" by Evanescence. I still think I did a crappy job near the end. haha

**x**

He expected her to run. Through the cemetery and through the thick woods, he watched her from the shadows. She was wearing the same trench-coat, which made it all easier for her to run and jump wherever she could to get away.

Karl licked his lips hungrily, _Run, run, my love._

With her katana, he sliced his tongue slightly enough for it to bleed and licked his own blood off the blade afterwards. There was some of his blood previously on the dry sword, and it tasted of rust. Some part of Saya's blood was still marked upon it, and he was wise enough to avoid it.

Slipping on his mask, he leaped from his spot on the high tree branch and went in pursuit after the red Queen. He watched her. A strong desire to catch her was now awakened in him.

Saya could not see him, but she could feel his presence all around her in the black woods. She had to get out of here. She had to find Riku and Hagi, her chevaliers, her knights! But to have them held back by Charles and Grigori, Karl's chevalier brothers, would be difficult. She hoped Solomon would come around to her rescue if neither of her chevaliers would come around.

"Yes, yes, keep at it. Keep running!"

Saya's eyes flashed their scarlet color as she caught a swift black shadow brush above her and around another tree. Karl's insane laughter could be heard echoeing everywhere now.

"Ngh!" Saya forced herself to keep going, to find a way to escape him.

She came around to a large tree. When all went silent she stopped to take a breathe. Her pale fingers touched the bark of a large tree as she leaned her side against it, panting, she looked further down the path. But... what path?

Suddenly, a startling wiping sound was heard zooming past her ear.

Saya turned her eyes to see three blue roses sticking sharply from the tree beside her. The end of its stems were made to be as sharp as knives, and they were notably another threatening weapon of Karl's. "Ah, ah, ah." he called from afar. "This isn't the time to be resting, my dearest."

Gritting her teeth together, she raced away seconds before he could grab her.

She ran and ran, until something hard hit the bottom of her boot. She made a quick trot-like twirl to see what she was standing on. Stone. Her attention drew up to her new surroundings. She was no longer in the woods now, but in a torn down stone courtyard. The ruins of the courtyard also had a torn down chapel area, and Saya quickly raced into the large chapel in hopes of finding a place to hide inside.

Unfortunately, once inside, she realized that half of the chapel's roof was mostly broken and shattered against the hard stone floors, exposing the inside to the back woods. Nature had found its way to grow over the ruins, where vines and roots of trees grew over them all. Saya panicked.

Before turning to the enterance, Karl's laughter was heard.

"Karl!" Saya gasped, twirling around.

"Ah! It's been awhile since I heard you say my name with such a tone." Karl, lounging on a stone bed with such an attracting pose, licked his leather-gloved fingers of his blood. He gave a cheshire-like grin, and eyes matched her own glowing of red. "It's exciting. _We're finally alone_."

Saya shook her head and backed away. She turned back to the enterance but, regrettably, he beat her to it. With her katana, he held it out and observed it with care. She watched him slowly trace his fingers over the edge of the blade as if to mock her. The sight sent shivers up her spine.

"Too bad you won't be able to stop me with this... you know." Karl sighed.

"What do you want, Karl?" Saya asked, her voice shaking. He was different tonight; more anticapation and desirable sense in his tone. His breathing was more heavy, almost like the night he found her in Vietnam at the school. Saya had a horrible feeling stir in her stomach to where she had to leave.

"Nothing but you." Karl said enthusiastically, tossing the sword over the stone walls and into the woods. Saya had a distinct need to chase after it if Karl hadn't caught her off guard and threw her against a broken stone table. She ignored her fuzzy vision and did all she could to stand back up. _He's strong..._

The chevalier leaned over and took her up by the hair, then violently slammed her head against the stone again. "Don't get up!" he ordered coldly.

Saya shook. Trying her best not to experience that pain again; she crawled.

Karl chuckled, "I see you aren't getting this." he reached down and grabbed her by the ankles. "I don't want you to leave yet..." he said tenderly, his voice filled of innocence that was also tainted with his insanity.

The female vampire panted. "W-what are you doing?"

"I made promise to take you, did I not? I just can't help but _want_ you." He explained helplessly.

Saya kicked her legs back at his grabbing hands and jumped up. She tried to run, but a tight grab for her hair sent her falling backwards. When she looked pleadingly up at him, she saw that same expression of sorrow in his eyes. "For some reason... this feeling in my body _aches_ for you." he swayed.

He leaned down, still holding his grip on her hair, whispered. "So I might as well test this feeling with you... _Oh Saya_, I think this is what our dance has been missing."

His gloved hands reached out and over her small form; roaming freely but slowly enough to give her some time to process what was going on. The seventeen year old gasped at the feeling of his fingers brushing over her chest and to the buttons of her coat. Eyes widened, breathe quickened, and she froze.

"No..." Saya squeaked, clawing at his wrists to release her. "L-let go!"

"Come now, is it bad for me to touch my bride? Or is it too soon?"

"This isn't what I want! Please, let... _go_!" Saya flung her right hand upwards, leaving a lightening streak in the air, but, failing to release his grip on her hair, she suceeded in striking him across the eye through the mask. But the wound immediatly healed after a minute or two, but Saya was quite sure she made a _very_ wrong move.

Wide, frantic eyes snapped open when he lengthened his hand into a claw. His thorns struck deep into her flesh to keep her pinned on the stone as he threw himself over her. The young girl screamed in pain then cringed.

"That's _enough_! I don't intend to be your enemy tonight... I w-want..." he lowered his eyes to her chest and continued to his work as he ripped through her coat, leaving just two more layers of clothing to remain. "I want this as much as you do... _so stay quiet_."

"N-no..." she refused. _He's gone mad!_

Saya, trying her best not to overreact with screams, forced her own hand painfully up the large thorn-like claw to slide it out. But it did nothing when Karl, without warning, leaned down and attacked her smooth neck with wild nips and kisses. She choked at her words and squirmed. Her body felt light at that second, almost aroused by the action. It did not hold back; Saya let out an unwillingful groan as she arched up slightly.

Karl took note of this and trailed his wicked tongue upwards while caressing her breast with his left hand, as well as discovering how thin her gown was, he smirked. "This relieves me... to know you're not the only one enjoying this." he murmured.

"Ah..." Saya pushed her knees up. "I... _aah_...!"

Suddenly, her assualter ceased his stimulating actions and let out a heavy grunt as he pulled himself up onto his knees. Saya fearfully watched as he undid the buttons of his silk cloak, undid button after button anxiously before returning to his prize. The removement of his mask once again reminded Saya who she was with.

He leaned down again to reflex his long claws and drive it downwards into her gown, ripping through it easily, he breathed heavily at the sight of her. He couldn't help but lick his lips.

The female found panic. She screamed; the feeling of her clothes being ripped through was enough to panic on. She kicked her legs up, the pain on both her hands was no longer a distraction...

Karl smiled.

He at first teased her by trailing gloved hands over her body and then drawing up to caress her breasts lovingly. Saya did fall to accept his touches out of instinct as a chiropteran Queen, but the human part of her knew this was wrong somehow. Her thoughts, however, were interrupted when Karl instinctively took one breast into his care and began sucking on it tenderly. She threw her hips up and arched, making it quite a sight to her soulmate. "S-stop!"

He tossed his long bangs away from his eyes and eyed her seductively. "You're not easy to take... are you? But... let's see how you can deal with me at... this point..." he whispered huskily, nudging his fingers at her sensative area suggestively. "I'd like to make this quick... if you don't mind."

Saya gasped aloud in response. "_Karl_...! I-I beg of you..."

Tears did find their way from her eyes. She never felt such pleasure in this dangerous man! Denying him was painful, knowing the vicious side of herself wanted him, but not wanting him was a complete lie at the moment. _Just take me!_ her mind begged, but she unconsciously denied him.

Karl kissed her passionately, careful not to harm her, he undid his belt and removed his pants along with any other remainder of his clothing. Flesh now touching flesh, shivers and uneven breathing drove them both crazy, and Saya found herself wildly submitting to her desires by returning Karl's kiss.

"Mmph!" Saya groaned in frustration as the chevalier pulled apart from her.

Making sure she was watching him; he supported himself by leaning against his bride's body, held one of his gloved hands up to his lips and, simply, removed the glove with his teeth. Saya panted, longing for this agony of pleasure to end. But he merely laughed at her uncontrollable urges.

He continued his assault and removed her underwear at last, teasingly slow, before smirking as he tossed them aside. Saya shook her head and found the strength to fight again. "You can't do this-"

Karl captured her lips again, knowing a part of her enjoyed that, and felt an aching below his waist grow more and more impatient. He smirked. Watching her squirm and beg was making him too hard.

A strange idea that drove his sexual urges forward caused him to close his eyes and, curiously, nudged his length against her private area. Saya bit her lip to hold back a groan, but a panic hit her when he pressed harder. He did not dare open his eyes, "Th-this is wonderful!" he chuckled, brown eyes now meeting with hers.

He reached low to adjust himself, not removing his eyes from her own, and sought his destination and pressed the tip of his length into her folds.

"Don't do this!" Saya begged.

Karl reached over her and pressed his hands in a resting position at both sides of her head. Saya began to cry again. "I'm don't want this, I told you!"

He leaned forward, silky strands following, he touched her cheek. He planted a soft kiss on her neck and reassuringly whispered, "_I know_."

With one simple thrust, he broke her.

Saya could only catch a glimpse of him, eyes rolling up, she let her head drop and the tears ceased. The painful sin was suprisingly wonderful, not too painful but irritating and blissful.

Still, she rasped "It... hurts...! _Ugh_!" Saya let out a grunt as he gave a second thrust. Karl felt himself lost, and a new strange feeling came over him. He could hear, feel, and see into Saya. Like an invisible bond that opened its way into her...

Karl laughed as he repeatedly thrusted into her, "Th-this is it. S-Saya, please tell me you feel it as well..." he shut his eyes and lowered himself onto his partner, aware of his crushing weight yet loving the feel of her heaving chest against his own muscular physic. He could hear Saya quietly panting; her moans giving out a new pleasure of desire far different from his own, making him want to drive her even harder. But he controlled himself and proceeded to removed the claw-like thorn from her hands. It was difficult, trying to concentrate on something other than his pleasure, although he suceeded removing her restraint. _I... want to feel you accept me..._ he thought.

Saya swallowed and let her head fall back. She parted her lips and let out a groan in response.

The chevalier felt the small body beneathe him begin to weakly move against his rhythem-like thrusts in a manner he found as dancing. He arched upwards and shut his eyes to let out a loud moan of pleasure. "Y-yes... that's it..." he whispered.

Saya no longer put up a fight, knowing this was her destiny as a Queen. Still, something inside her was screaming for escape... She didn't _care_.

Eyes flashed red along with the chevalier's and she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck. Her knees pulled up further as she widened her legs to her captivator.

"Hah... haaah..." Saya breathed. "_Karl_..."

Never did she think that his slow thrusts would soon become so smooth as he continued moving in and out of her calmly. She begged him to go harder, daring him to move faster, but she did all she could to satisfy him as well.

Her vision grew dim and animalistic growls were heard escaping her. Karl himself began losing to his chiropteran part as well and he lowered to wrap his strong arms under her while his thrusts grew more frantic. They unconsciously shared a wild kiss that drove Karl to a more dangerous side of himself. He jerked away Saya's arms from his neck and held them back above her head; he brushed his fangs over her delicate throat in satisfaction.

"K-Karl..." Saya whimpered, shutting her eyes and turning her head to the side.

Karl clawed into the Queen's side as he finally found the hidden spot that sent waves of pleasure rushing through them both. He chuckled, "Amazing, is it n-not?"

Saya gave a wicked smirk and rotated her hips upward, pushing his cock even further into her, and groaned back. Karl growled in return, but torturously slowed his pace until he came to a stop. He pushed himself up and held her waist with one hand to keep her steady in their position. Saya squirmed in need and licked her lips wickedly. It was erotic, yes, though Karl needed to relax to build their pleasure back up.

He couldn't hold back.

He drove back into his soulmate even harder and returning back to his uncontrollable thrusts against her sweet spot sent strange sparks of pain and pleasure. Saya covered her mouth from screaming, but suddenly, a rush came through her. Karl must've felt it too as well; leaning down to share a final kiss with her once their exotic dance came closer to an end. Karl refused to allow them to fall together, but the pleasure to allow Saya the chance came to him. He shut his eyes and whispered into his lover's ear, his husky voice giving her more pleasure and even driving her closer to a climax than he.

"I know you love this, S-Saya... you _feel so tight_, and I can't... st-stand it." he breathed.

Saya tilted her head back and moaned.

"I recall how beautiful you were when I, _ugh_! When I found you... _soaked in roses_, you make me _crazy_!" Karl wailed, thrusting harder.

The female vampire clawed into his back and wrapped her legs around him. She fought to keep sane, but his whispers and poetic words drove her mad. "Uhn!"

"Sc-scream..." Karl insisted, rotating his hips against her form. Saya cringed, but did as she was told. "Ah! ah!" she clinged to him as an unfamiliar rush came through to her and released. She continued screaming as she reacted to his wild thrusts even after she climaxed, wanting more of the pleasure, but Karl slammed down against her, releasing himself to cease their dance.

Saya fell back and panted, disappointed it ended so soon...

Karl, limp against his lover, did not withdraw. He nuzzled the Queen in gratitude, but froze when a sharp sting was brought into his neck. "Wha...?"

Saya, still clinging, had bitten into his neck.

He struggled a smile and laughed. "So... you're accepting me." he relieved, allowing the comforting drain of his own blood flow into the mouth of his mate.. Saya ignored him, as her eyes were still scarlet, she sucked until she felt satisfied enough to let go.

She may not've been fully awake after such an act, she curled to the chevalier and nuzzled him before falling asleep. Her breathing had evened, her expression became soft, but what of her mind? Karl knew the rituals of mating for a chevalier, but never did he experience it until now. He couldn't help but lovingly caress her as she slept. The insane madness in him was no longer presence. His mission was complete, yet, he felt a new duty take over.

The Phantom looked upwards at the full moon and brought his mate closer. For some reason, the mission to protect Diva, to kill Saya, and to love his brothers was gone now.

The path of pins; Diva, but the path of needles seemed like an easier step than he imagined. Saya was now his officially own...


End file.
